Gone Even Before She Saw It
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Quite fitting that the day she left would be the day he let go albeit four years late.  ShikaIno ShikaTema with a side of SasuSaku and SuiKa  .pen name change: formerly pinkymeaudi.


Gone Even Before She Saw It

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**

Happiness is not a gift; it is a choice. The ones who can choose to be happy or sad are the people themselves.

* * *

"_Are you insane, Ino?" Shikamaru bellowed, grasping her shoulders. "You can't go,"_

"_I have to Shikamaru! I have to find him!" Ino tried to pull free from his grasp. "I realize now; I need him!"_

_Shikamaru searched her determined sapphire eyes, trying to comprehend the look present in those hauntingly enchanted orbs. Ino let him search through her eyes, wanting and willing him to understand._

_When he saw her resolve was firm, he sighed and let go of her shoulders. He lifted his gaze upwards to the graying sky and let out a frustrated sigh._

_Ino stared at him quizzically._Why was he acting this way?_She wondered, "Shikamaru?"_

"_Is this what you want?"_

"_What?"_

_He turned to glare at her. "Don't make me repeat, Ino. Is this what you want?"_

_She bit her lip. All her life of knowing him, he had never acted this way. Not to her. "Yes."_

_The glare disappeared and turned into a blank look. For some odd reason, she felt her heart flutter, seeing that lazy stare resurface._

"_Well. Have a safe journey and good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for…" He said quietly before walking away._

_And that was the last time she saw him.

* * *

_

Ino woke with a start. She clutched her heart and felt it throb painfully within its confinement. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed.

Placing a hand over her face, she recounted the dream in her mind again.

For quite a while now—five years to be exact—she had been dreaming the same dream and all it consisted was her last conversation with Shikamaru before she left Konoha Gakure no Sato in search for her one true love, Uchiha Sasuke, or so she believed.

Up until now she had not one clue about his whereabouts but this afternoon she received word that he had re-established Oto Gakure and was now leading the former prisoners of the deceased Orochimaru.

Tomorrow, she thought with a small smile, she was going to meet him thanks to the person she spoke with.

Ino had spent all afternoon and all night thinking about the destined meeting until she fell asleep. It was then did she begin to dream about her former lazy genius of a teammate.

But thinking about it now, she had not felt that giddiness she once did when she thought of the Uchiha; rather only when her thoughts lingered on Shikamaru did her heart thump both in joy and in sorrow.

Sighing, she wondered why until sleep consumed her.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Ready to go?" A man with a huge katana strapped to his back asked as he turned to her.

Ino nodded, fastening the cloak around her securely and checking herself for one last time to ensure that she looked perfect.

When she was done, they set out.

Finally, she could be with Sasuke and yet her heart did not jump for joy like she had anticipated it to do.

They stepped into the hidden village of Oto and proceeded onwards until they reached a gigantic mansion.

Ino threw a questioning glance at Suigetsu who only shrugged and knocked on the front door.

A maid opened the door and bowed as she set her sight on the shark-toothed man who merely brushed past her, ushering Ino to follow.

"The master is in the garden wi—" The maid called out but was cut off by Suigetsu. "I know where to find him." He said without as much as a glance to the young woman.

"Master?" Ino queried as they rounded a corner and into another hallway, "You mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu looked at her. "It's really none of my business but who is Sasuke to you?" _And you better not be a crazed fangirl. I've seen enough women obsessing over him. It's sickening._He added in his mind.

"Oh," She blushed. "A friend. Just a friend."

Suigetsu did not miss the blush that had crept up her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, you better be."

"What?" Ino stared at him, puzzled.

He did not look at her again; instead, he said in a cryptic voice, "You'll understand once we get to the garden."

"What do you—"

"Here we are!" He announced, grin in place as he opened the pair of glass doors outwards.

Sunlight streamed in and a fragrant breeze entranced her nose. Ino felt the wind caress her face and she clenched her fists in anticipation. She stepped forward but stopped just as she was about to set foot into the garden. Silently she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight.

Before her eyes was the elusive Uchiha kneeling on one knee, arms extended outwards, awaiting for someone to step into them. Said someone strived to reach his goal. He wobbled and walked slowly, carefully but surely. And if he might fall, a pair of arms walked alongside him, waiting patiently to assist the struggling child.

Ino glanced beside her where Suigetsu stood also watching the small family.

"Sasuke has a wife now. Her name's—"

"Sakura." Ino whispered, watching her once best friend walking alongside the child, mirth and joy in her eyes as she ushered her child to move forward.

Now it was Suigetsu's turn to be shocked. "You know her?"

"Yeah. A long time ago. We used to be friends." Ino replied, still transfixed at the sight before her. "The baby… what is his name?"

Suigetsu grinned, the topic of his godson being one of his favorite. Of course, he was not the only godfather but it would be sure as hell before he let a certain blond loudmouth—the other godfather—corrupt Sasuke's kid. "Sanosuke." He proclaimed proudly. "Happy and hyper kid. Takes after his father when it comes to looks but he has his mother's eyes and attitude."

Ino nodded. Secretly, she tried to form the hatred and betrayal she should be feeling but no matter how hard, she sought within herself, there was none. Instead, there was relief?

Taking another look at the family before her, she agreed to this feeling. Yes. She was relieved. It was as if a genjustu spell cast once upon a time was cleared from her mind. And interesting enough, she realized who really loved.

Happiness and joy swept into her heart.

Joy for Sasuke, Sakura and their family.

Joy for the future.

And most of all, joy for herself.

Turning on her heel, Ino strutted down the hall; head high with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Back in the garden, the boy reached his father and the Uchiha encircled his arms around the boy and lifted him up.

Sakura smiled, watching her husband and son. She took a glance at the opened doorway and waved at Suigetsu briefly. Her gaze flickered to the hall and she narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher who was the retreating figure. Her eyes widened. _It can't be… Ino?_

"Sakura?"

She snapped out her trance and turned to her husband, meeting his onyx-eyed gaze. "Hm?"

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Umm… can you excuse me for a moment? Thanks." Then, she took off, leaving her husband and child staring after her retreating form.

Suigetsu was startled to see the Uchiha matriarch approach him. "Suigetsu. The woman who was here. The one with blond hair. Who was she?"

Suigetsu was taken aback and glanced at his side. No blond next to him.

"Well?"

Hesitantly, he answered, "She said her name's Yamanaka I—"

Even before he could finish his sentence, she was rushing down the hall, in search of her friend. He could only stare dumbly at her. Sasuke and Sanosuke joined him at the door, wondering; the little boy snuggled deeply in his father's shirt.

"Where is she is going?"

"Well, when I said, 'Yamanaka Ino.', she was rushing after her." The white-haired man explained. "Should I go after her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let her reconcile with that irritating blond. She has always been plagued by her memories."

With that said, he returned to the garden but before saying, "Oh, and Karin's behind you. She's pissed."

Groaning, Suigetsu turned to his face his wife who was glaring dangerously at him. _Ohh boy, if I knew meeting that blond would cause me some trouble. I would never have brought her here._

Putting on his cheeky grin, he said, "Hey, babe!"

"Babe yourself you stupid idiotic bastard!" Karin seethed, coming at him, fist raised.

_Now why am I married to this bitch again?_ He wondered but when he saw the look of pure rage in her eyes, he knew. _Oh, that's right._

And he willingly let the fist meet his face.

* * *

"Ino! Ino!" Sakura ran in haste, skillfully dodging the maids and the furniture. Soon, she saw a swaying blond ponytail rounding a corner. Again, she called and this time, the blond heard. "Ino-pig!"

Ino stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel. Sakura stopped, catching her breath as Ino marched up to her. The blond snatched the front of her shirt and shrieked. "Damn you! Pig? You still call me pig? I'm a whole lot sexier than you! I've never had a baby and never gained a pound while you…" Ino surveyed her friend. She twitched. "Sakura… have you been working out?"

The rosette-haired kunoichi smiled.

Regaining back their friendship, the two women were in the foyer chatting away and catching up on the time lost.

"You don't say! You were an ambassador here for Konoha before marrying Sasuke? Isn't that amusing?" Ino laughed as Sakura recounted the events which led her to this place and eventually the position of Otokage's wife.

"Okay, okay! Enough about me!" A smug grin appeared on Sakura's face. "So what are your plans? Any wedding bells with a lucky man?"

"Well, I'm planning to reconcile with a certain lazy man." Ino blushed.

"And that would be?" Although, Sakura knew who it was, she needed Ino to confirm.

"…." The blush grew hotter.

_I thought so… I wonder how I'll break it to her._A look of regret crept up her face, Sakura bit her lip.

"Don't tell me… Shikamaru?"

And then a smile answered her query.

"Ino… I'm sorry. But, what you're hoping to happen… isn't going to occur." Sakura started, "Shikamaru… he's married."

The smile disappeared. "W-what?"

"He's married… to Temari."

* * *

_Today was the day. Today, Nara Shikamaru was going to tie the knot with Sabaku Temari—the older sister of the renowed Godaime Kazekage._

_Everybody from Konoha was present but of course who could forget the Godaime Kazekage and Kankurou; as well as the Otokage and his pregnant wife together with the now disbanded Team Hebi._

_Shikamaru was in one of the rooms, waiting for the wedding to begin. While waiting, he was staring at a photo—one that was taken years ago during a spring festival. It was of him and Ino. She was clad in a beautiful baby blue kimono with flowers meticulously patterned on it. In his eyes, she was stunning._

_A distant look crept into his eyes as he unconsciously began outlining her figure with his thumb._

_A knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Sakura enter the room, hand resting on the swell of her belly, a radiant smile on her face._

"_Congratulations!" She said but then the smile disappeared as she caught sight of the picture._

_Shikamaru nodded his appreciation, turning his gaze back to the picture. Vaguely, he heard footsteps approach him and a hand rest on his own._

"_It's not too late." Sakura whispered, "You can still go back."_

_Shikamaru brushed Sakura's hand off of his. "I've made up my mind. If she wants to look for Sasuke and get her heart broken when she finds out; well, be my guest. I'm not about to wait for someone who can't even appreciate the things I do for her."_

_Sakura looked away but she knew Shikamaru was trembling. She felt sorry for both Ino and Shikamaru but she could do nothing about it. It's just she never thought this fairytale would end like this._

_Sighing, she exited the room, leaving the groom alone._

_From the corner of his eye, he saw her leave and he sighed. He continued to gaze at the photo in his hand until a second knock resounded from the door. The person did not enter but said, "It's time, Mr. Nara."_

_Shikamaru stood up and laid the photo on the table. As he silently walked out the door, he bid his farewell. Quite fitting that the day she left would be the day he let go albeit four years late.

* * *

_

The wind played with her long blond hair. In front of her stood the entrance to Suna Gakure no sato. Ino bit her lip. She came here to see him, now that she was one step close to him; all the courage that had previously been there was now gone.

She stood there, gathering up the last fortitude. She was barely aware of the time as it slipped from the hourglass of fate.

_I… I-I…_Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward; eyes clenched shut and turned around. _I can't do it._

She sighed and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Trembling, she called, "Shikamaru."

* * *

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Somehow, I get the feeling Gaara hates me. He keeps sending me out on these complicated missions."

He was on his way back to the village from an A-rank mission. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

When he was near the entrance of the village, he saw something or rather someone he never thought of seeing again. He stopped a few ways behind her and decided to see what she was up to. He noticed how tense her shoulders were as if she was contemplating something crucial in her mind.

After some time, he noticed her sigh and move forward but turn around. Again, she sighed and she opened her eyes. Her beautiful sapphire orbs landed on him and she started trembling.

"Shikamaru…" She called out.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru stood there face to face albeit a few meters away.

Surprised sapphire met dull onyx in a silent stare.

Ino felt her heart beat wildly. She wanted to run to him, hug him, kiss him and tell him how sorry she was; but, she restrained herself. It wouldn't be appropriate to do that since Shikamaru was married already.

Inwardly, she smiled. His gaze always left her safe and lost every time he looked at her. She could only stare into his eyes and be lost in them forever.

However before she could become completely indulged in his gaze, he looked away, muttering, "What are you doing here?"

Ino dropped her gaze to her feet. "I wanted to see you." She admitted, embarrassed and she started fiddling with her thumbs—something she had never done even in the presence of Sasuke.

Raising his brow, Shikamaru quietly wondered why she was doing such an action. For all the times, he had known her; she was boastful and confident—if not downright rude. So seeing her becoming shy was something that took him by surprise.

Dubious, he asked, "Are you sure you're Ino? The Ino I know wouldn't act this way."

A vein popped in Ino's temple. She looked up and glared at the man before. "I came here to see how you were doing and this is what you tell me? How about a 'hello', you lazy excuse of a shinobi!" She hissed.

Shikamaru sighed. Yup, this was Ino, alright. She was the only one he knew aside from Temari who would berate him like this. Scratching the back of his head, he muttered, "Troublesome."

The fire in her eyes disappeared as she heard that word. It broke her heart when he said it every time he was mad and annoyed with her especially when it concerned Sasuke. It reminded her of all the times that she missed, all the chances that could've have been hers right now. She looked away and bit her lower lip.

Shikamaru scrunched his brow. Her behavior was starting to bother him and vaguely, he wondered if it was about him. "Ino? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" She trailed off, the rest of her words inaudible.

"Just what?"

"It's just that I-I—"

"Yes, go on. You?"

Suddenly the pain became unbearable. All the feelings, words and emotions came out from her mouth even before she could stop herself.

"I LOVE YOU!" She declared, looking at him straight in the eye.

Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

"I love you." Ino repeated. "I realize that now and I—"

"Ino. The sun's getting to you." Shikamaru approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you some shade. You're talking nonsense."

Ino pulled away, tears falling down her cheeks. "Nonsense?" She echoed, "I just confessed to you and you think it's a joke?"

Again, Shikamaru was taken aback. He never saw her cry like this. Ever. Even when the Uchiha betrayed Konoha. He was getting confused. What was going on?"

"Ino, are you sure it's not the sun?"

Ino let out a frustrated scream; she approached Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The Nara genius' eyes widened in shock but he quickly snapped out of it, his eyes hardening. He reached behind his neck and disentangled the blonde's hold on him. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her off of him.

Ino stumbled back, confused but the moment she saw his eyes, she looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I—"

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru snapped, "You leave Konoha to find Sasuke then you come here all of a sudden professing your 'love' if that's what you call it and kissing me! Why? Because you found out your 'one true love' is married to your longtime rival and now you come to me as if nothing happened? What's wrong with you?"

Ino remained quiet. _So, that's how he sees me? Is this how he sees himself?_Her lip quivered as she fought the new set of tears.

"Well? Can't say anything now? It's the truth, isn't it?" Shikamaru continued, all the frustrations he had been mustering in now came pouring out. "I'm just your replacement for everything!"

"NO! You're not… you're not…" She fell silent, breathing heavily, her hair covering her face, her fists clenching at her side.

"What am I then? Answer me!"

"You're my… you're my…" The words came out as a soft whisper as she fought back the tears even harder.

"You're what? I'm your what?" He grasped her shoulders and shook her repeatedly. "Answer!"

"… my everything…" She managed to gasp out. She looked at him, meeting his gaze. "You are everything to me, Shikamaru. I was stupid to not realize it sooner and I regret for always ignoring the things you do for me." She repeated firmly, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

Shikamaru's hands fell to his sides. He searched her eyes for the lie hidden in her words but all he saw was sincerity. True and straight from the heart. He closed his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Ino wondered what was so funny and opened her mouth to speak but Shikamaru placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"You do know I'm married, right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, she forgot about that. After seeing him again had sent her mind in a frenzy. Biting her lip, she nodded. "I know."

"Then why?"

"I acted on impulse." She admitted truthfully.

"So," He prodded, "You knew everything and yet you still came so what? I'll separate with Temari and get together with you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not like that. You see, my heart wanted to tell you because I don't to ever regret that I had never told you the truth. I have so many regrets—the biggest being not realizing how much you mean to me until it was too late. Also, I 'm sorry for making you feel that I was using you all this time." She smiled at him apologetically.

Shikamaru listened to her short speech and fell a pang of regret shoot through him. _I should've listened to Sakura…_

"Ino," He racked his mind for the right words. "I'm sorry too for that outburst earlier and for giving up waiting for you. It's just… well, things were complicated. And, the thing is… I love you too, you know. It's just—"

"I understand." She smiled but then she bit her lip. "This is it, huh? Goodbye."

He nodded. "As much as I want to be with you, I can't. You know Temari… Kankurou… Gaara…"

"I know." She put her hands behind her. "Have a happy life." She moved closer to him and hugged him.

Shikamaru reciprocated the gesture and said, "You too. I hope you find that special someone just for you.'

They pulled back, smiling at each other. Then, turning away for each other, they went their separate ways.

Shikamaru to Suna and Temari. (And her two murderous brothers.)

And Ino to Konoha in search of the man just for her… She didn't see the value of the one man she knew cared for her despite her faults and she regretted that fact. But now, amidst all the mistakes and regrets, she was hoping for a brighter future even if the one beside her isn't Shikamaru. He deserved to be happy and she was sure that Temari would give him that.

It was her fault for not realizing sooner. And now, he was gone even before she saw him, his feelings and his worth.

*END*

* * *

Hello, people! I'm back after 10 months of absence!

Anyways, this story came to me when I was re-watching the previous episodes of _Naruto_ and that's when I thought of this.

Frankly speaking if Ino does not see the man Shikamaru truly is, she'll lose him. Not that I'm a fan but still.

Well, hope you guys like it. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Anyways, thank you for reading and remember reviews make me happy as well as provide inspiration to write! Have a great day!

(minor edit: Changed the name of SasuSaku's son from _Seiji_ to _Sanosuke_. Why? Because I think that name suits him better. _Sanosuke Fugaku_.Hahaha! Love it!)

READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

(1st edit: February 01, 2010; 11:25 PM)

(2nd edit: July 26, 2010; 11:00 PM)


End file.
